Xanxus's Whims
by Inetta
Summary: Xanxus, chef des Varia, a de drôles de lubies, ce qui dérange souvent Squalo passant derrière lui. Un jour, il ramène à la maison, un être hybride bien spécial... Et celui-là ne semble qu'être le premier d'une longue série. Alternatif à Usagi's adventures
1. Neko doesn't just scratch He bites too

Hey people ! ^^

Je l'ai fini hier soir mais j'étais trop dead pour me relire… Même ce matin j'avais la flemme, je l'avais toujours mais ça m'a l'air au point~ XD Bref voici **l'histoire en **_**« parallèle » **_**avec Usagi's adventures**. C'est un peu moins léger mais pas pour autant lourd, par contre c'est du Yaoi ^^' Pas mal de choses sont prévus, beaucoup de pairing donc si ça vous chante camper avec moi… Laissez moi vous dire que le nombre de chapitre à ce jour est non verrouillé~

_**Bonne lecture~ **_

PS : OMG… Je viens de voir, je fête ma _**10eme **_fic (publiée) oO THE chiffre XD Bon je sais c'est pas la quantité mais la qualité qui compte et blablabla…

_Mais vive le 10 zut ! XD **Fait peter le champomy**  
_

* * *

Xanxus's Whims

Chapitre 1 :

Neko doesn't just scratch.

He bites too.

Cette journée n'en était pas une comme les autres, le dirigeant des Varia, ramenait un nouveau compagnon dans le manoir, mais pas n'importe quelle être domestiqué, l'homme aux brûlures avait à ses cotés un chat hybride au regard perçant mais ne semblant malgré tout pas savoir ou même vouloir s'exprimer.

!~XSW~ !

« Oh ! Quel beau pelage noir ! » Lança Lussuria en tentant de toucher la seule surface chevelue de l'animal, se faisant ainsi rapidement mordre par la bouche à proximité.

« Aie ! »

« Trop tard pour prévenir qu'il mord, il n'a pas l'air d'aimer les foules de déchets. » Se moqua le maitre des lieux.

« Xanxus-sama, j'aurai été honoré d'être votre animal ! »

« Ushishishi… Il est apprivoisé ? »

L'interrogé ignora ces dernières phrases.

« Bel-sempai s'est pris un vent… » Dit nonchalamment Fran.

Le dénommé planta rageusement ses _couverts _dans le dos du garçon au chapeau de grenouille; Squalo choisit cet instant pour arriver dans le couloir et tout cela, comme à son habitude…

En toute discrétion.

!~XSW~ !

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous dans le couloir ? »

En remarquant le nouvel arrivant, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas cillé à son entrée spectaculaire, l'homme à la longue chevelure d'argent reprit vers son collègue :

« Qu'est ce que tu prépares encore comme connerie ? »

« Ce ne te regardes pas, déchet. Il est à moi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie le tyran entraîna sa trouvaille dans une chambre impersonnelle, la faisant s'assoir sur le lit présent. Le nouvel animal _domestique_ lui tourna le dos commençant à faire sa toilette comme si il se trouvait être le seul présent dans la pièce, l'homme manquant de patience tapa du pied attirant ainsi l'attention de l'indifférent.

L'insolent semblait le provoquer du regard, comme le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit qui lui déplairait, le Varia pour sa part, le contemplait comme on contemplerait…

Un déchet.

!~XSW~ !

Après de longues minutes où ils s'affrontèrent tous deux visuellement, Xanxus s'approcha du félin le surprenant et l'allongeant subitement sur le lit, celui-ci, loin d'être content de sa nouvelle position griffa tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui dont le buste de son agresseur. Après avoir poussé un juron digne des plus grands, le coléreux attrapa les mains responsable du carnage les plaçant l'une à coté de l'autre et les menottant à l'aide de sa propre main. Ayant à présent les _pattes_ liées, tandis que le maitre mordillait ses oreilles de chat, l'assailli entreprit de lui mordre profondément l'épaule gauche; cette fois c'en était trop, le chef Varia gardant les mains de la bête immobile retira son vêtement du bas et la retourna de façon à ce qu'elle soit face au lit, l'empêchant ainsi de lui causer tout autre dommage.

!~XSW~ !

Xanxus contrarié mais pas non plus mauvais joueur, attaqua premièrement l'outil prouvant que son compagnon était un mâle, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs déterminé à ne laisser échapper aucun son. C'était sans compter sur le fait que le propriétaire lassé se mettrait à humidifier son orifice secret, l'instinctif laissa échapper le premier râle de la journée, à cheval entre le miaulement et le gémissement, sa voix était en fait grave et profonde. Le tyran fut finalement plu et entreprit de s'inviter au sein de l'animal sauvage pas franchement coopératif. Il avança et recula lentement en lui, se retirant complètement pour entrer de nouveau brusquement, il finit visiblement par atteindre sa prostate car le félin poussa une divine plainte, après quoi le meneur obtenu la jouissance qu'il désirait.

!~XSW~ !

Il relâcha finalement l'adolescent hybride qu'il pensait maintenant maitrisé, mais contre toute attente, celui là, maintenant rugissant et la queue toute hérissée de colère, se jeta sur lui puis lui mordit cette fois la clavicule, ce, toujours à gauche. Le maitre maintenant dans une colère noire le repoussa violemment si bien que le rebelle percuta la barre du lit, il se redressa malgré tout bien vite, le défiant toujours d'un regard menaçant de mordre à tout moment.

« Déchet… Tu n'es vraiment qu'un déchet ! » S'emporta l'ancien bourreau arrangeant ses vêtements et quittant abruptement la salle, sans bien sur oublier de la verrouiller.

!~XSW~ !

Le dominateur se dirigea rageusement et ce d'un pas décidé vers la pièce principale du manoir où tous passaient le plus clair de leurs temps, ouvrant ainsi brutalement la porte, il clama:

« Je n'en veux plus. Ce n'est qu'un déchet comme bien d'autres.»

« Shishishishi… Un chat sauvage ? Il n'était donc pas dressé. » Confirma le prince déshérité comme se parlant à lui-même.

« QUOI ? Déjà ? MAIS DE QUI TU TE FOUS? Et c'est quoi toutes ses marques ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais pour qu'il te saigne ! »

« Puisque tu as l'air si préoccupé par son sort, je te le donne. Les déchets sont fait pour s'entendre.»

« T'AS UNE CASE EN MOINS ? Tu connais le sens du mot responsabilité ? »

« Je m'en fiche, il ne me sert plus à rien, occupe t'en ou jette le. »

« PUNAISE. C'est comme ça que tu traites les gens qui ne te sont pas utiles ? »

« Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je les traite comme ce qu'ils sont… Des déchets. »

« Tu me les casses, ça ne sert à rien de te parler ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, contrarié au plus haut point, le deuxième commandant des Varia quitta les lieux et arriva à une vitesse folle dans la salle de détention de l'animal nouvellement abandonné, il découvrit ainsi le spectacle; bien qu'ayant toujours ce regard d'un beau bleuté pourtant si acéré, il était en piteux état, obligeant l'homme aux cheveux long à engueuler son camarade de loin :

« PUTAIN, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTUS XANXUS ? »

!~XSW~ !

Il s'approcha de le bête en maugréant que Xanxus ne connaissant pas le centre de la maltraitance des animaux et râlant qu'il allait devoir panser ses blessures, lui faire _sa toilette_; la première chose à faire était de l'ausculter, il tendit donc le bras vers le concerné.

Celui-ci était ombrageux et crachait comme le chat méfiant et en colère qu'il était, il lui montra les dents et griffa ce même bras; Squalo pas vraiment contrit approcha la main, de ce même bras, de la figure du sauvage qui la mordit cette fois.

« HEY ! Tu peux pas juste me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire ? » Se contraria l'homme bien heureux qu'elle soit métallique.

Il utilisa sa main libre pour caresser la tête de l'animal en s'attardant beaucoup derrière l'oreille, le félin se mit à agiter lentement la queue relâchant sa prise et fermant les yeux comme pour profiter d'avantage de la sensation. Finalement, le fauve se colla à lui léchant ainsi son visage, comme pour le remercier, à cette action, le plus bruyant des Varia cessa de le caresser.

« T'as un nom d'ailleurs ? »

« … »

Il était évident que l'interrogé ne lui répondrait pas, l'examinant, Superbi remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de graver sur son collier, il concentra un peu plus sa vue pour lire :

« Hibanekochan … ? Et BAH. »

Le chat lui écorcha instantanément le même bras.

« MINCE ! C'était pas la peine, tu veux que je te tranche ou quoi ? »

L'interrogé, insensible à ses paroles, le griffa un peu plus avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ouais… Moi aussi je trouve que c'est un peu long, Hibaneko alors? »

En réponse, la créature lécha le bras du blessé avant de frotter la tête contre son épaule.

!~XSW~ !

A la suite de cet épisode, le Varia entreprit premièrement de limer les « griffes » du bestial, de façon à ce que ceux-ci soient un peu moins fatales pour leurs futures victimes, en attendant, le traité l'observait attentivement de ses yeux brillant remuant la queue de façon hypnotique.

!~XSW~ !

Après cette étape, il emmena le sujet dans la salle de bain annexe sans que celui-ci n'oppose de résistance, malheureusement, une fois dans celle-ci, il se prit à constater qu'effectivement le chat hybride n'aimait mais alors pas du tout l'eau. Il ressortit de la pièce avec une trace de morsure toutes fraiches sur la joue droite, après quoi il ramena l'auteur de celle-ci dans la chambre accompagné d'un gant mouillé. Il passa soigneusement le gant sur chaque partie visible de l'animal sans que celui-ci ne bronche, se contentant de l'évaluer, enfin il dû se résoudre à s'occuper de l'endroit où ce dernier avait été ravagé par son supérieur.

« Tch… Je savais que ce gars préparait UNE CONNERIE !» Râlait-il.

Il devait tout d'abord détendre l'être mi-humain si il voulait le soigner, autrement d'autres morsures seraient en prévision, il lui caressa de nouveau l'arrière de l'oreille, ce que l'être le laissa volontiers faire, puis il commença à l'apaiser autrement massant gentiment l'arme de reproduction de ce dernier, autrement il souffrirait.

« Nya… » Interrogea ce dernier des yeux, l'air méfiant, comme se rappelant de ce que le chef de son partenaire lui avait fait subir.

!~XSW~ !

Avant qu'il n'en démorde, un appelle bien pressant de Lussuria en provenance de ce même chef se fit entendre, il partit donc précipitamment claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant le chat seul avec lui-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cries suivants se firent entendre :

« MAIS T'AS PAS FINIS DE ME FAIRE CHIER ? D'abord je dois m'occuper d'un chat que t'a recueilli et abandonné en moins de vingt … Non, quatre heures ! Et maintenant tu veux que j'aille te chercher un PUTAIN d'agneau pour qu'on t'en fasse un rôti ? Y A PAS ÉCRIT BONICHE LA DESSUS ! »

« Du calme Squalo, ce n'est pas bon pour ton teint. » Dit une voix efféminée non loin de là.

« TA GUEULE ! »

Enfin, les voix s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ne plus se faire entendre et qu'il n'y ait ainsi plus que le silence dans la pièce où se trouvait le félidé, celui-ci regarda enfin l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Une chambre avec très peu d'objet, juste un lit, une table de chevet ainsi qu'une armoire, l'hybride connaissait vaguement ces objets mais n'en faisait pas grand-chose si ce n'était rien.

Il entreprit donc de faire une sieste sur le meuble le plus confortable se roulant ainsi en boule.

!~XSW~ !

La porte grinça alors que la nuit tombait, entendant ce bruit, le chat se réveilla se redressant oreilles bien levés comme s'attendant à voir entrer celui qui en était sorti plus tôt, seulement, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme légèrement moustachu et dont la coiffure semblait avoir été élaborée par…

Un pétard.

!~XSW~ !

Ne reconnaissant pas le personnage et appréciant encore moins son intrusion, le jeune félin se mit rapidement sur ses gardes plus que méfiant, aussi, il se montra très menaçant :

« Krrrrrshh…»

« Du calme le chat, Xanxus-sama a dit qu'il se fichait de ce qui pouvait t'arriver. » Dit Levi en s'approchant du lit et du même temps de la bête sauvage.

Celle-ci plissa un peu plus les yeux montrant maintenant les dents.

« Alors soit sage et laisse toi faire, je veux juste… » Commença l'homme en approchant sa main de lui.

L'animal exposa cette fois ses griffes et les planta dans le bras de l'étranger déclenchant un léger cri qui aurait probablement été plus puissant si celles-ci n'avaient pas été limées récemment.

« Tu devrais t'écraser toi qui a osé blesser mon maitre ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?» Commença l'intrus levant maintenant la main sur lui.

Cette fois, le menacé planta rageusement les dents dans cette main querelleuse, à ce moment le Varia boulet remarqua ce qui semblait être un suçon sur le cou du de l'adolescent aux oreilles de chat, il agita fortement le bras obligeant ce dernier à se retirer sur le lit. Le malappris ayant maintenant une idée précise en tête s'élança sur le chat qui malgré sa résistance et ses griffures –plus si douloureuses à présent- , se retrouva pied et poings liés à cause d'une malheureuse agression de sa queue, étant son point faible. Il lança un regard haineux à son agresseur alors que celui-ci contemplait sa sortie.

« L'endroit où Xanxus -sama est venu … » Fit-il en dirigeant son doigt vers l'appellation, prélevant un échantillon et le léchant comme aux anges, une impression de dégout envahit la pièce…

!~XSW~ !

«VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'peux savoir ce que tu fiches avec LE chat ? » Intervint un Squalo entrouvrant la porte quelques instants plus tard.

« Euh… R-Rien. » Dit un Leviathan maintenant blanc comme un linge et sûr de sa mort certaine, au même moment il fit tomber son flacon rempli à ras bord.

« ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça ! » Lança le justicier élevant son épée.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, qui sait si Levi aurait même des enfants après la raclée qu'il allait se prendre… Pas qu'il en veuille.

Il s'estimerait heureux si il parvenait ne serait-ce qu'à rester vivant.

!~XSW~ !

Maintenant débarrassé de la nuisance, le manieur de sabre s'attela à détacher Hibaneko qui se frotta à lui, léchant sa joue et lui mordillant le flan droit du cou, l'homme à la longue chevelure sentit à peine sur lui l'érection de l'animal mais ne réagit pas, ruminant toujours sur la bande de malade avec qui il faisait équipe.

!~XSW~ !

Le chat baissa soudainement la tête, humant un lieu généralement peu recommandé par les partisans de la gente masculine, les doigts repliés il tenta d'accéder à ce qu'il voulait manifestement en frottant le dessus.

L'homme remarquant son manège, le laissa découvrir ce qu'il cherchait, le félin l'analysa un bref instant avant d'y coller sa langue traitant la chose comme il aurait traité un de sa fratrie. Enfin, le Varia saisit le menton de l'auteur de l'action et le ramena fasse à son visage, recueillant ainsi une énième léchouille de la part de celui là, aussi d'un sourire canaillou il lui dit chaudement :

« Espèce de chat pervers. »

Après quoi il le repoussa sur le lit; ainsi allongé dessus, le croisé miaula s'étirant de façon bien suggestive sur son réceptacle et regardant malicieusement l'homme assis près de lui.

« Voi ! Tu l'auras voulut ! » Lança le maitre d'arme tombant sur lui.

Le chat, dévoilant maintenant ses babines d'un sourire narquois, entoura de ses jambes le bassin de son partenaire et fit la même chose de ses bras avec le cou lui mordant encore une fois la clavicule droite, l'adulte attrapa les cheveux de l'animal le tirant à l'arrière afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, le fauve ronronna de contentement en se frottant un peu plus contre son nouveau _propriétaire_.

Ce dernier frotta son solide membre contre celui du minet tout en entreprenant de préparer la piste d'atterrissage, en débutant il ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner :

« Au moins il t'aura nettoyé… »

La sujet, pas vraiment concerné hâta l'homme, dont les cheveux lui chatouillait le visage, en tirant sur son pantalon qui déjà desserré tomba avec ses dessous, comprenant ce qu'il attendait de lui, le donneur entra tout entier en lui, faisant gronder le receveur de plaisir. Très vite le meneur commença son exercice en variant subtilement les vitesses évitant ainsi toutes lassitudes pour le félin, enfin ils atteignirent un point culminant le rendant tout deux satisfaits de la chose.

!~XSW~ !

Après avoir dormi paisiblement, au petit matin, Squalo se réveilla sous le regard inquisiteur de celui qui fut son compagnon de nuit, le saluant ainsi d'un simple :

« Hey… »

L'animal n'émit pas de son, se contentant de lui lécher la joue puis de se lever, se postant ainsi près de la porte.

« Quoi ? Tu veux sortir ? » Demanda l'homme en baillant exagérément.

L'interrogé gratta la porte d'une main, observant son interlocuteur comme patientant.

« M'kay deux secondes que je m'habille. »

Hibaneko s'approcha rapidement de celui qui se faisait attendre et lui mordit l'épaule, plongeant enfin ses pupilles dans les siennes.

« MERDE ! C'est vrai ! T'as pas mangé depuis que t'es là ! Allons-y. »

Enfin prêt, il ouvrit la porte les dirigeant vers la cuisine, en traversant le couloir, ils tombèrent sur Xanxus revenant à priori d'une nouvelle sorti, étrange le sachant casanier. En le voyant le félin se remit à rugir se préparant probablement à l'attaquer, le commandant des Varia ne semblait pas être rentré seul, un adolescent doté de longues oreilles de lapin sortit son ombre.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIII ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU NOUS PRÉPARES COMME MERDE CETTE FOIS ? »

_Fin du chapitre._

* * *

Et oui le titre signifie les lubies de Xanxus (Neko ne griffe pas seulement. Il mord aussi.) mais c'est loin d'être 100% centré sur lui, on va tourner un ptit peu autour des Varia~, mais c'est grâce à lui _**ou plutôt à cause de lui**_ que l'histoire à commencé ! XD

J'espère avoir vos opinions ^^

C'est parallèle à Usagi's adventure parce qu'une partie des personnages s'y trouveront ^_- _**Comment se compliquer la vie X)**_


	2. Usagi's so tamed Maybe too much

Hello chères lectrices -ou chers lecteurs, bien que j'émette de sérieux doutes sur leur nombre T.T- !

J'ai un peu trainé, mais vous vous doutez de pourquoi, une histoire de priorité dans la vie… Sachant que j'en ai encore une XD (J'adore le préciser~)

Allez avouez, vous avez tellement bavé sur vos claviers que c'est devenu tout collant hein ? X3 C'est ça? C'est ça nan ? LOL _**Pauvre fille : C'est beau de vivre dans le dénie X)**_ Je vous assure, vous pouvez me le dire, je vous cafterais pas bien que mon signe astrologique pourrait signifier le contraire …^_^

Bon j'arrête X3 En fait, c'était tellement comique à imaginer, que j'ai juste eu envie de partager cette vision avec vous =p

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Xanxuis's Whims

Chapitre 2 :

Usagi's so tamed.

Maybe too much...**  
**

Après la question à briser les typant de Squalo, un silence pesant s'instaura, jusqu'à ce que ce que Lussuria ne se permette d'intervenir.

« L'adorable enfant ! » S'écria t'il, tentant de tapoter la tête du désigné.

Celui-ci fut très vite tiré par son nouveau propriétaire qui répliqua sourcils froncés :

« C'est ma propriété. N'y touche pas, déchet ! »

« Ushishishi. Ses caprices sont aussi princiers que moi. » Entonna Bel arrivant son coéquipier étant à sa suite.

« … » La tête argentée n'était visiblement pas heureuse de ce qui se passait là.

« C'est dire à quel point tu ne l'es pas alors… » Se moqua son collègue illusionniste.

« Meurs Fran. » Dit le blond souriant de toutes ses dents mais sortant néanmoins les armes.

« RAAAAAAAAH ! T'ES PIRE QU'UN GOSSE ! » Explosa enfin Squalo splendidement ignoré jusque là.

« La ferme. »

« JE TE PREVIENS ! SI TU L'ABANDONNE JE TE… »

« Tsk. Je ferais ce que bon me semble. »

!~XSW~ !

Hibaneko, constatant que l'homme n'avait aucune intention de le déranger s'était posté dans un coin et entreprenait de faire sa toilette; le lapin, alors que les Varia discutaient, intrigué de voir un autre être hybride dans la maison s'approcha prudemment de lui.

Lorsque le grand animal le remarqua…

Il fit comme si cela n'avait pas été le cas, poursuivant son activité si passionnante.

Le petit brun noisette, pensant sans doute ne pas avoir été vu l'appela de sa _patte_, tapotant doucement la main libre de l'être intrigant. Celui-ci, contrarié d'avoir été interrompu, malgré son évidente omission de la présence du nouveau, lui mordit l'oreille.

!~XSW~ !

Fran, un peu lassé de la conversation de ses collèges, littéralement poignardé dans le dos par le prince déchu, chercha du regard le sujet de celle-ci, il l'aperçut enfin, ce dernier semblait pleurer à chaude larme à coté du minet qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire.

Après avoir observé la scène insolite un bon moment, le nonchalant décida qu'il était _peut être_ tant de le faire remarquer à leurs _propriétaires_ respectifs. Ainsi dit-il simplement :

« Regardez par ici… » Montrant du doigt la direction qu'il voulait indiquer.

Le groupe en pleine argumentation, se stoppa net afin de suivre la direction indiqué, découvrant à leur tour le spectacle intrigant.

« Déchet. Tiens mieux ton chat ! » S'énerva Xanxus en se dirigeant vers le lapin en larme.

« LA FERME ! C'était encore le tiens hier matin ! » S'irrita son second.

Le coléreux balança un vase sur la tête de ce dernier et emporta l'animal pleurant.

On n'abimait pas ses nouveaux_ jou… _Nouvelles acquisitions avant lui voyons.

« JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

« Du calme Squalo, tu ne devais pas t'occuper du chat ? » Lui rappela l'homme au lunette de soleil.

« AH. Oui, le chat. » Se calma légèrement le maitre d'épée.

« Ushishishi…N'empêche qu'il a mordu le pauvre lapinou on dirait. »

« Il n'a pas mangé depuis hier à cause de vos conneries ! Normal qu'il soit ronchon, moi aussi je le serais ! Sans parler de Xanxus, et lui, il en faut beaucoup moins ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a oublié de le nourrir ? » Demanda platement la tête bleue ciel.

« PARCE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT CHIER TOUTE LA SAINTE JOURNEE ! »

« Bon va le nourrir ton chat. » Dit Bel ayant visiblement finit de s'amuser.

« J'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises ! Déchet ! »

« Ushishishishi… T'imites qui maintenant ? »

Squalo, exceptionnellement, ne répondit rien attirant donc _l'agresseur du lapin_ pour le ramener à la cuisine, où ils disparurent tous deux.

!~XSW~ !

Xanxus amena donc l'hybride dans sa chambre, celui-ci le regarda de ses grands yeux caramel comme se demandant ce que son propriétaire attendait de lui, il n'avait jamais eut de maitre jusque là, et ainsi ne savait pas trop comment son comporter…

« Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder ? Déchet. » Demanda sèchement le meneur des Varia.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le coté, signe d'une incompréhension palpable, tout en continuant d'observer la montagne bien intrigué.

Exaspéré par ce manège et désirant aller droit au but, le concerné fit tomber la bête sur la couchette, celui-ci moins fort et visiblement bien moins sauvage que l'autre animal ne bougea pas, le dévisageant toujours. L'homme se lança sans attendre dans l'exploration du corps encore vêtu de son acquisition, qui se montra bien étonnée ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

« Tu as l'air coopératif. » Sourit triomphalement Xanxus en retirant le haut du scruté.

Celui-ci se vit donc partiellement exposé alors que l'adulte mordillait la partie accessible, le jeune hybride se sentant quelque peu inconfortable, commença à se tortiller comme désirant se dégager.

L'adolescent commençait à sévèrement trembler quand l'homme s'octroya le droit de jouer avec une partie sensible chez sa victime, qui sous ses attouchements se calma peu après, ouvrant répétitivement la bouche mais ne laissant sortir aucun son.

Après avoir détendu le mi-rongeur, le maitre assez actif sous la ceinture, songea à le préparer à sa réception lorsque comme un cheveu au milieu de la soupe, le ventre de plus jeune gargouilla, brisant toute excitation au sein du maitre des Varia.

Ainsi contrarié d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, il se redressa et lança sèchement :

« Déchet… On mange mais après ça TU y passes. »

Le lapin n'eut pas l'air de saisir, dans tous les cas, le grand homme avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait et lui proposait même de manger, il n'était peut être pas tombé sur un méchant maître…

!~XSW~ !

Dans la cuisine, après de nombreux essais d'aliments avec Squalo se livrant aux joies et malheurs des cuisiniers, il fut convenu qu'Hibaneko préférait visiblement et de loin la viande, en particulier une forme particulière préalablement hachée…

Le steak.

Justement, à ce moment là, la tête argentée découpait l'aliment sous le regard aiguisé mais néanmoins patient du félin, maugréant :

« Ce qu'il faut pas faire… »

Une fois l'action terminée, le plat fut poussé vers le chat à l'œil bien vif à présent, il sembla presque remercier silencieusement son bienfaiteur avant de planter ses griffes dans un morceau de son plat.

« T'aimes vraiment ça on dirait. » Lança Superbi, au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir remarqué l'air exceptionnellement satisfait de l'adolescent.

Le mangeur ayant finit son copieux repas, leva les yeux vers le manieur de sabre qui l'observait sans expression presque ailleurs, ayant bien mangé, le mêlé se déplaça vers le dévisagé se postant à coté de lui.

« Quoi encore ? » Demanda ce dernier.

Le chat posa une main sur son genou, l'homme habituellement bruyant passa la sienne derrière les oreilles du félidé, y grattant doucement et déclenchant une vagues d'ondes de béatitudes émanant de ce dernier, bien que son expression ne changea pas d'un pouce.

_Tic_

Xanxus entra dans la salle à manger trainant avec lui le jeune lapin, en le voyant arrivé, Hibaneko eut comme le poil hérissé, prêt à attaquer son ancien agresseur si il le fallait.

« File-moi de la bouffe. »

« Voi ! J'suis pas ton chien ! Demerde toi ! » S'irrita vite le réquisitionné.

Il désigna le jeune caramel du menton, ajoutant impétueusement :

« J'ai déjà mangé, c'est pour ce déchet. »

« … Ouais bon, ce sera de la purée de carotte ou rien ! » Lança le propriétaire d'une longue chevelure d'argent, en s'attelant au fourneau tandis que Xanxus esquissait un sourire victorieux.

Le chat, définitivement désintéressé du tyran, alla se poster dans un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille sans pour autant perdre de vue le sabreur.

Le meneur de l'unité d'assassin fit forcement assoir le lapin sur une chaise posté autour de la table se posant royalement à coté de lui.

« Elle arrive cette purée ? Dépêche-toi déchet. »

« TA GUEULE ! J'suis pas à ton service ! Estime-toi heureux que je le fasse ! »

Xanxus balança une pomme sur le révolté, récoltant un énième :

« Putain Xanxus… J'vais t'crever ! »

!~XSW~ !

Le plat enfin prêt, fut posé devant un animal bien affamé qui plongea les doigts dans le plat pour y gouter, après avoir affiché un petit sourire, le lapin s'attela à une joyeuse répétition de ce mouvement.

« Au fait, c'est quoi son nom ? » Demanda le cuistot improvisé.

« Tsusagi. »

« Tu t'es pas foulé dis donc ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Maintenant vas t'en déchet. » Se ferma Xanxus détournant son attention du locuteur.

« J'T'EM… DE RIEN SURTOUT ! » Râla Squalo en quittant la pièce claquant du même temps la porte.

L'homme ne silla même pas, observant son animal avec une veine imposante apparaissant à sa tempe, Hibaneko, toujours dans la pièce sortit par la fenêtre allant on ne sait où.

« Mange correctement déchet ! T'as des couverts ! » L'engueula son propriétaire, qui, agacé par la situation lui plongea la tête dans l'assiette.

Le brun se redressa, sourit à l'adulte et continua de manger de la même façon se passant un doigt sur son visage couvert de purée et le léchant.

Xanxus, consterné, finit donc par essuyer lui-même la frimousse qu'il avait préalablement plongée dans la purée orangette et se lança même dans la tâche de la nourrir lui-même saisissant une cuillère.

« Ouvre là. »

Le gamin regarda intrigué l'homme au bras tendu.

« Ta bouche ! » Ajouta ce dernier en approchant la cuillère pleine près de la dernière nommée.

Comprenant enfin, l'être aux longues oreilles ouvrit grand la bouche, recevant sa nourriture d'une reconnaissance remarquable.

Le dominant, lassé de le fournir de cette façon peu pratique, le saisit par la taille et le fit assoir sur ses genoux, le lapin l'observa en levant la tête un brin surpris, il ne bougea pas pour autant attendant de connaitre la suite.

Xanxus reprit la cuillère, la replanta dans le plat et la dirigea vers la bouche d'un adolescent qui a sa vu l'ouvrit tout en fermant les yeux…

Pour ne rien recevoir.

« L'adulte » le regardait moqueusement ingurgiter de l'air, bien content de lui.

La bête ne comprenant pas, renouvela l'expérience quand son maitre lui prépara une autre béqué…

Celle-ci non plus n'arriva pas à destination.

La bouchée d'après fit de même et ainsi de suite, pour le plus grand plaisir du dirigeant des Varia.

Tsusagi devenait de plus en plus nerveux de ne pas voir la nourriture, qu'il avait tantôt sous le nez, finir dans sa bouche, comme se volatilisant; ainsi des larmes commencèrent à couler et des pleures silencieux se firent remarquer.

« T'es chiant comme déchet. » Dit durement l'homme mais d'un bref sourire en coin, recommençant à faire arriver la purée à destination, pour une fois qu'il s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui, un personne lui ayant raconté ça quelques jours plus tôt n'aurait pas survécu…

!~XSW~ !

Au salon, le groupe, était plus ou moins paisiblement installé, chacun vacant à son occupation fétiche, Squalo aiguisait son épée, alors que Lussuria, après foule de résistance parvint enfin à pouvoir tresser les cheveux de ce dernier, Bel et Fran se chamaillaient… Encore. Et enfin Levi…

Levi ?

« Mais au fait, où est Levi ? » Demanda enfin l'homme à la crête.

« Il pourra plus faire grand-chose pendant un bon moment. » Répondit Squalo d'une palpable colère froide.

« Ushishishi… On se sera enfin occupé de lui. »

« Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi Bel-sempai. » Dit voluptueusement Fran.

« Ne t'en fais pas, t'es le prochain. » Renvoya le dénommé en recommençant à l'attaquer.

« Non merci… Je pars en promenade. » Lança le jeune homme, d'un ton égale en sautant vers l'extérieur et disparaissant dans les bois.

« Ushishishishishi… Ta mort est proche. » Répliqua Bel se lançant à sa poursuite, disparaissant à son tour.

!~XSW~ !

Xanxus avant de quitter la cuisine, de bonne humeur sans vraiment le montrer, donna une consolation au lapin, une carotte entière, ce dernier lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'attraper par le bras, il n'était d'évidence pas bien rancunier, ou n'aura même pas compris le mauvais tour.

L'homme et sa possession retournèrent donc dans la chambre quittée un peu plus tôt, sans cérémonie, alors que Tsusagi se trouvait observer le lit, son bourreau le poussa d'une main, le faisant tomber sur le meuble, le garçon se mit très vite à quatre pattes, regardant autour lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Cela se révéla être sa carotte, alors que l'hybride ramassait celle-ci, profitant du fait qu'il soit de dos, Xanxus le colla joue contre drap et enleva abruptement ses bas. La tête brune fit tomber son casse-croute de surprise, alors qu'elle tentait de la reprendre, l'assaillant entreprit de s'occuper de celle que l'animal avait entre les jambes, lui faisant de ce même fait interrompre son activité.

L'être mi-humain, n'ayant pas abandonné son objectif, malgré le flot de sensations inconnues qui se livraient à lui, parvint enfin à récupérer son objectif quand le Varia attaqua la préparation de son intrusion, à l'issue de ceci l'homme entra volontiers en Tsusa alors que celui-ci entamait de mordre son encas. De ce fait tandis que son propriétaire effectuait de libres vas et viens en lui de grognements non feints, l'hybride, la larme à l'œil, mordait de toutes ses forces dans le légume orange...

Car il avait décemment besoin de mordre dans quelque chose à cet instant, il n'était plus question de consommer le légume à présent, juste que ce dernier l'aide à supporter le pointe de douleur.

L'absolutiste, en pleine effort mais non satisfait, saisit le bien que l'animal avait en bouche mais le concerné tentait de le garder, l'homme tira donc sur la queue touffue du récalcitrant afin qu'il lâche ce dernier, il s'empara enfin de ce qui, d'après lui, empêchait le son de sortir de la bouche de sa propriété.

Malgré le retrait de la barrière sonore, le lapin ne produisait toujours aucun son, seul les froissements des draps ainsi que les grincements du lit se faisaient entendre, à la grande déception du dominateur accélérant son mouvement tout en massant le petit brun.

Enfin sans qu'aucun son, en dehors de la respiration haletante de l'adolescent ne se fasse entendre, les deux personnages arrivèrent au terme de leur acte.

!~XSW~ !

Finalement, Squalo quitta son coin détente cherchant à présent ce qui semblait être devenu son chat, il retrouva celui-ci assoupit tranquillement lové dans son lit, il passa tout d'abord dans la salle de bain, faisant ainsi couler l'eau, puis retourna dans l'autre pièce s'asseyant près de l'animal pour se rendre compte que ses yeux étaient à présent bien ouverts.

« Il est temps de prendre un bain. » Lança l'homme sérieux.

Le chat le regarda un instant, et se contenta de placer ses bras autour de sa taille, posant ainsi la tête sur ses genoux.

« Tes petites égratignures ne sont plus là, ça devrait pas poser trop de problème. »

Hibaneko ne l'écoutant visiblement pas, ou préférant ne pas relever, frotta sa joue contre le bas ventre de l'autoritaire.

« Arrête ça ! C'est pas le moment. Le bain d'abord ! » Grogna l'adroit manieur d'épée.

A la suite de ces dernières intonations, le prédateur se montra clairement menaçant, lui livrant un regard bien contrarié et mordant sa joue avant de filer à la japonaise, passant par la fenêtre ouverte du coin.

Il ne devait vraiment pas aimer l'eau…

! ~XSW~!

Squalo, laissé en plan, regarda par la fenêtre où avait disparu le fauve, il vérifia tout d'abord en bas, mais rien n'était à signaler, puis il leva la tête pour en fin de compte apercevoir un Hibaneko passant de l'autre coté du toit, il se précipita donc dans le jardin pour le garder en vu.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! HIBANEKO ! DESCENDS DE LA ! » Gueula-t-il.

Le dénommé, l'ignora sublimement, demeurant sur le toit du bâtiment et regardant avec insistance dans une direction inconnue.

« J'VAIS T'TAILLER SI TU CONTINUES ! »

Le chat se redressa, le regarda d'un sourire narquois vissé aux babines, comme le défiant d'essayer, puis de sa démarche féline, s'éloigna un peu plus au centre du toit de l'établissement pour s'y re-allonger, à l'abri des regards, il serait difficile à déloger à moins qu'il ne le veuille de lui-même maintenant…

« Qu'est ce qu'il a contre l'eau à la fin ? Il s'est laissé toiletter l'autre fois merde ! » S'irrita la tête argentée ventilant de l'air à l'aide de son sabre.

« T'arrive même pas à te faire obéir par ton chat… »

Fran choisit ce moment pour revenir de sa mystérieuse balade, mais il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs, un être hybride de type ailé, aux yeux vairons et à la chevelure bleue nuit, se trouvait littéralement glué à son dos, les bras enroulé au cou du jeune homme.

« FRAN ! TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE AUSSI ! »

« Mais j'ai rien fais… Pour une fois. » Se défendit l'amorphe.

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Bah oui, c'est qu'il faut s'en occuper de ces « braves bêtes » ! =3

Et bien voilà, vous avez une petite (grosse) idée de qui est le nouveau venu… ^^

Donc, au prochain chapitre j'espère =3

_(PS : Si vos claviers sont propres je me ferais un plaisir de vous lire… LOL X3 )_


	3. Iguru is dangerous And so are his wings

Hey !

Chose promise chose due _**post en hypervitesse avant de partir**_ ! J'aurais voulu poster plus tôt mais j'étais pas chez moi, fin maintenant je suis plus ou moins de retour~ J'ai manqué à quelqu'un ? XD Non ? Bon; tant pis =p

Merci _Tsukiba_ ^^ Bizarre ? Je ne suis plus à ça de près ! XD _**Sort**_ Thanks en tout cas et sorry pour le retard, passe de bonnes vacances ^_~ Pour les bacheliers ayant fini leurs épreuves… Hip hip hip… Hourra ! \o/ _**Une semaine de retard so no comment X)**_

Oh j'oubliais, au cas où ça vous aiderai, vous vous doutez que la Varia correspond à celle de 10 ans après (ouais sur la couverture pour Squalo et Xanxus j'étais un peu à l'ouest mais bref, voilà quand on veut allez trop vite -_-), mais les hybrides eux correspondent xVongola présent~

Une petite complémentarité sur cet univers est arrivée via un prologue concernant un des hybrides.

Have fun I hope ^^

* * *

Xanxus's Whims 

Chapire 3 :

Iguru's dangerous

And so are his wings

« Ah ouais ? T'as rien fait ? ET IL VIENT D'OÙ LUI ? » Demanda Squalo en désignant l'animal.

Le jeune homme mi-animal derrière Fran sembla sourire de manière quelque peu malicieuse suite aux dernières intonations de l'épéiste tout en resserrant son étreinte.

« Je sais pas. » Répliqua calmement le jeune homme.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je me baladais… »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est lui qui m'a trouvé et il ne m'a pas lâché depuis… » Dit le garçon comme ensommeillé.

« Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ? »

« J'ai sommeil je vais dormir… » Dit le nonchalant partant ainsi dans sa chambre avec la bête toujours à son dos.

« PUTAIN ! Z'êtes tous fêlés dans cette baraque ! » Brailla le laissé pour compte.

!~XSW~!

Le pauvre Fran se trompait lourdement s'il pensait pouvoir dormir si vite, car effectivement, lorsqu'il commença à s'allonger, la créature fini par le lâcher se postant ainsi au dessus de lui et ce d'un sourire espiègle.

« La position ne te plait plus ? » Demanda platement le jeune Varia.

« Kufufu.~ » Fut le son sortant finalement de la bouche du nouveau venu qui s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

« Tu fais un drôle de son... » Ajouta l'insouciant.

Le mêlé sourit de plus belle posant une drôle de caresse sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, après quoi, tout se passa très vite, le torse de l'assailli se retrouva dévoilé alors que ses parties sensibles étaient méticuleusement auscultées par des doigts bien froid, action qui eut pour retomber de faire geindre pour la première fois son propriétaire.

« Tu es… _Hmm_… Un succube ou quelque chose du genre ? » Attaqua vainement un jeune adulte déjà bien enfiévré.

« Kufufufufufu~. »

La tête bleue marine n'allait d'évidence pas répondre à sa question, se contentant de totalement le dévêtir taquinant ainsi les deux parties les plus sensibles du corps sous lui, il semblait visiblement très plu.

C'était tout de même la première fois qu'on faisait ce genre de chose au Varia, celui-ci n'appréciait probablement pas d'être dominé de la sorte, il essaya donc de reprendre la situation en main pour mieux se retrouver dos à l'étrange personnage, laissant à ce dernier libre accès à sa personne.

L'animal s'invita donc en lui, repoussant les limites d'accès en l'antre de sa victime, celle-ci, en le recevant, geignait plus qu'elle n'appréciait l'invasion, l'étranger semblait vraiment beaucoup s'amuser pour sa part, il avait trouvé une cible de choix.

« Tu sais quand… _Ah_… Je disais drôle de son, je pensais… Pas terrible... » Se moqua l'insolent entre deux périples.

« Kufufufufu… » Émit l'animal, comme ayant compris la tentative de diversion, il poursuivit son occupation sans ciller accaparant la bouche du jeunot à l'aide de la sienne.

Après les premiers pénibles et douloureux allés retours, Fran s'habitua enfin à la situation y trouvant même du contentement, à sa grande surprise, il laissa même échapper des sons dont il ne se croyait pas capable, l'être qui s'était emparé de son corps lui offrit un rictus triomphal avant d'augmenter la pression les vidant tous deux.

!~XSW~!

« Mukiguru, c'est ça ? T'aurais pu faire mieux… » Osa ajouter l'insolent à présent étendu à coté de la bête.

Cette dernière, à présent repue, d'une expression bien impassible planta ses griffes dans l'épaule du faussement passif, elle ne désirait probablement pas l'entendre maintenant qu'elle avait conclu.

« Aie… Je soutiens quand même que… » Commença Fran batailleur.

L'autre épaule fut la nouvelle victime du jeune hybride aux yeux vairons.

« C'est mon lit… »

Mukiguru le reconsidéra toujours sans sourire, puis s'occupa des deux épaules du Varia, à la suite de quoi, l'adolescent se tut et se contenta de s'endormir un brin boudeur.

!~XSW~ !

Squalo, fatigué d'appeler vainement son hybride, décida d'aller se coucher, il en avait tout bonnement ras le bol, la venue de la tête bleu-vert accompagné d'une nouvelle bouche à nourrir n'avait pas arrangé son humeur….

Il n'était pas la bonniche de ces lieux, merde !

Sur ces dernières pensées, le manieur de sabre sombra dans cet état de perte de conscience qu'était le sommeil, laissant place à une nuit sans rêve.

!~XSW~!

Hibaneko choisit le milieu cette dernière pour se faufiler par la fenêtre, pénétrant dans la chambre du dès à présent endormi, il se posta au pied du lit de ce dernier, puis mordit très fort son bras baillant.

Il fut donc réveillé avec la plus grande douceur.

« VOIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

!~XSW~!

Ouvrant les yeux fort énervé par la douleur, Squalo découvrit donc son visiteur, il distingua tout d'abord le regard luisant du métissé et enfin l'intégralité de son visage dévoilant une expression fort contrariée.

« QUOI ? C'est pas à moi d'être en colère peut être ? TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! »

L'expression du chat s'apaisa alors qu'il commençait à agiter significativement la queue continuant d'observer l'homme qu'il avait mordu.

« C'est parce que j'ai fini par te zappé ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Lâche-moi un peu ! »

Hibaneko, commença à pousser Squalo de la patte et ce un peu plus fort à chaque fois.

« VOI ! Me pousse pas merde ! »

Le chat émit un miaulement avant de recommencer se moquant ouvertement de l'adulte à ses cotés.

« … Putain ! MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME POUSSER ! » Râla la tête grise.

Toujours aussi taciturne, le sermonné posa une _patte _sur le lit, puis une autre pour enfin se retrouver complètement sur le meuble, bousculant cette fois son habitant de la tête.

« Quoi encore ? Si tu veux te coucher fais-le sans m'emmerder ! »

Le félidé se plaça face à l'être renfrogné, passa sa langue sur la joue de celui-ci et entreprit de se balader sous les draps.

…

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce tu crois que tu touches saleté de gamin? » Gueula Squalo alors que le susnommé touchait vraisemblablement un endroit, ô combien, délicat.

Se fit entendre un curieux _zip_ suivit d'un autre bruit moins reconnaissable déclenchant un vif sursaut du Varia, ce dernier eut un agréable étourdissement puis ressentit un étrange attouchement qui le rappela à l'ordre.

« Arrête ça ou t'auras pas de steak à bouffer demain! » S'énerva le bretteur.

Le chat s'arrêta net, sortant la tête et le foudroyant regard avant de se caler de l'autre coté du lit dans un coin bien reculé.

« J'ai eu chaud au cul… »

L'homme à la longue chevelure d'argent l'avait échappé belle et ne croyait pas si bien dire, le félin était effectivement un mâle…

Et son maitre avait négligé son besoin de dominer.

!~XSW~!

Au petit matin, Tsusagi fut sorti de ses songes par de curieuses sensations, loin d'être déplaisantes celles-ci se poursuivirent jusqu'à son bas ventre, enfin l'animal ressentit une étrange chaleur intégrant brusquement ses entrailles.

Le tyran près de lui se rendait compte qu'il manquait quelque chose, l'animal arborait toujours cet air si innocent, tantôt joyeux tantôt malheureux. Malgré ses expressions il était impossible pour Xanxus d'être sûr que le petit personnage éprouvait réellement du plaisir. Les chats miaulaient, les chiens aboyaient, les oiseaux piaillaient, mais les lapins n'émettaient jamais aucun son, ni même aucune plainte.

De paisibles et peureuses bêtes ne demandant rien à personne…

Ennuyeux déchets.

!~XSW~!

Encore somnolant, le rongeur domestiqué aperçut le visage de son maitre proche du sien et, comme par reflexe, donna un léger et fin coup de langue à l'arrête du nez de celui-ci.

« Humph. Tu connais ta place au moins… Déchet. » Maugréa triomphalement Xanxus en le soulevant.

L'adolescent se retrouva dans le bain en un rien de temps, l'adulte l'avait tout bonnement porté et jeté dans l'eau tel un vulgaire sac à patate, le brun sembla vite paniqué et tenta de sauter hors de le baignoire sous l'expression amusée de son tortionnaire.

Avec persévérance, chaque fois il se rapprochait du bord de la baignoire pour mieux être repoussé au centre par son maitre, il bu même la tasse dans une énième tentative.

Enfin, l'hybride fut propre et le meneur de la Varia le sortit de l'eau, l'adolescent bien que choqué sanglotait sans bruit tout en s'accrochant vainement à la cause de son état.

Ça c'était déjà moins ennuyeux, se dérida légèrement Xanxus.

!~XSW~!

Il semblait que le nouvel arrivant Mukiguru, lui, avait rapidement trouvé ses marques dans la résidence, il déambulait déjà dans celle-ci comme y ayant toujours vécu.

« Du calme tous les deux, voyons, restons civilisés. » Clama l'étrange voix provenant d'une des portes avoisinantes.

« Ushishishi… Pas avant qu'il ne soit bel et bien mort. »

« Tu peux toujours halluciner, Bel-sempai… » Soupira une voix, avec laquelle le nouvel arrivant avait eut le temps de se familiariser.

Suivant cette dernière, l'animal arriva dans le salon où l'humain dont il s'était entiché semblait avoir une conversation animé avec un homme dont les yeux n'étaient pas visibles, ce dernier semblait littéralement poignarder son interlocuteur dans le dos sans que celui-ci ne réagisse réellement.

L'hybride ailé esquissa un mystérieux rictus avant de s'approcher de la scène déjà bien trop vivante, rapidement, il s'empara de Fran et ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche, plongeant hors de la pièce.

« Fraaaaaan ! » S'exclama Lussuria bien affolé en tentant de l'attraper.

Mukiginu s'envola ainsi accompagné de la tête bleu-vert à l'épaule, celle-ci en éternelle blasée n'en fit rien posant simplement ses coudes sur le dos de son ravisseur afin de soutenir son menton.

« A plus tard… » Ajouta l'appelé sans ton alors qu'il s'éloignait encore en encore jusqu'à ne plus être visible.

!~XSW~!

« Qui était ce curieux personnage ? » S'enquit l'adulte aux lunettes de soleil de nouveau assis à prendre le thé.

« Ushishishi… Ça doit être l'hybride qu'il a ramené hier. Tu ne l'avais pas entendu ? »

« Non… Ma chambre est plus loin et je n'aurai jamais écouté ! Oh si un peu en fait. »

« Tant qu'il souffre moi ça me va. »

« Il ne va pas se perdre au moins ? » S'inquiéta Lussuria telle une mère pour son enfant.

« Ushishishi… Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, il vient de dire qu'il reviendra, ça doit être l'heure de la _promenade_. »

« Que feras-tu s'il ne revient jamais ? » Demanda l'efféminé inquiet.

« Je boirais le champagne. »

« Et si il était juste blessé ? » Retenta l'homme à la crête.

« Ushishishi… Facile, j'irai l'achever. »

« Et mort ? »

« Ushishishi~. Je le tuerais une seconde fois. » Conclut le prince déchu.

!~XSW~!

Pendant Tsusagi se remettait de ses émotions s'endormant par la même occasion, Xanxus décrocha finalement les mains du jeune être solidement agrippé à lui puis sortit de la pièce, allant on ne savait où, d'une expression ne laissant rien deviner.

!~XSW~!

Alors que Squalo s'occupait avec dévotion de son épée, il remarqua que l'hybride près de lui regardait lentement dans toutes les directions comme cherchant une chose que seul lui savait.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Hibaneko? » Lui demanda celui qui s'occupait de lui.

L'animal frissonna imperceptiblement pour le mortel puis continua de tourner en rond tel son cousin le tigre en cache.

« T'as envie d'aller aux chiottes? » L'interrogea le Varia.

Cette fois, le destinataire de la question se tourna vers l'expéditeur se mettant à le regarder d'une insistance qui brulerait un cierge.

« Voi ! Ce serait pratique que tu parles des fois ! »

Ainsi l'adulte l'amena dans les toilettes assignées à la chambre, le laissant ainsi face à la cuvette il se dirigea vers la sortie, puis d'un doute il se retourna pour apercevoir son matou observant simplement l'intérieur de celle-ci.

« Tu reconnais pas ce truc ? »

L'interrogé n'émit pas un son et ne bougea pas non plus d'un poil comme perplexe, l'homme aux cheveux d'argents se posta donc derrière lui afin de descendre son pantalon et le fin s'assoir.

« Pire qu'un gamin… Voilà, maintenant fais-le! »

Rien ne se passait en dehors du fait que l'être assis le foudroyait farouchement du regard près à le mordre...

A mort.

!~XSW~!

« QUOI ? T'as encore besoin d'intimité à ce stade ? J'ai déjà tout vu ! Dépêche-toi.»

Le non domestiqué mordit le bras droit de la personne face à lui et ce, sans la moindre retenu.

« AIE ! Et MERDE à la fin ! D'accord, mais fais vite, moi aussi j'ai une envie ! »

Il sortit de la pièce compta soixante petites secondes et retourna dans celle-ci, Hibaneko était maintenant débout et rhabillé, il s'éloigna donc de l'objet. L'homme laissa la porte ouverte, invitant l'adolescent à la quitter et s'approcha des WC, il s'apprêtait à commencer quand il sentit le regard pesant de l'animal demeurant dans la pièce.

« Tu peux allez voir ailleurs maintenant. »

L'interlocuteur ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Putain ! Tu peux pas dégager ? »

Le chat se satisfit de sourire narquoisement au gueuleur professionnel.

« Sale gamin ! Toi t'as le droit à ton intimité mais pas moi ? Tu verras la prochaine fois ! »

Le qualifié retroussa d'avantage les babines souriant ainsi de plus belle.

« La prochaine fois. Tu. Te. Débrouilles ! »

Squalo fit donc ce qu'il avait à faire, non sans ronchonner à propos de la situation incongru parlant de fierté et autre, enfin lorsqu'il eut fini, celui qui l'observait quitta la pièce.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule en fait ? Viens là, tu vas voir le bain de plus près ! »

En réalité le chat d'une part se vengeait en l'_ennuyant_ et d'autre part apprenait l'art d'utiliser les toilettes _moderne_s, il irait de lui-même à présent.

!~XSW~!

Le dirigeant de la Varia revint enfin de sa mystérieuse sortie, et pour ne pas se dérober à l'étrange règle récemment instauré, il ramena à sa suite un jeune homme mi-canin au pelage d'argent, ce dernier affichait d'ailleurs une mine bien renfrognée qui lui donnait un air rebelle.

« Tu devrais t'estimer reconnaissant que ton ancien maitre t'ai laissé ton nom. Déchet. »

L'animal mit les mains dans ses poches et lui tourna le dos.

« Bel appréciera…»

Qui disait que c'était un dirigeant manquant d'attention envers ses subordonnées, hein?

!~XSW~ !

Après une lutte acharnée, au cours de laquelle Hibaneko aura bien résisté, ce dernier échoua tout de même dans le bain sous une menace qui s'avérait bien efficace…

La privation de steak.~

Mais ce marchandage ne se fit pas sans contrepartie, Squalo au cours d'un passage un peu trop rapproché du bain y fut véhément happé.

Si bien qu'après un long silence, l'épéiste finit cela dit par exploser :

« PUTAIN DE CHAT ! »

Le susdit, loin d'être inquiété lui adressa un mielleux sourire comme savourant son triomphe, il n'avait surement pas apprécié le chantage et le lui faisait ressentir.

Ses cheveux mouillés lui donnaient un air bien plus sauvage et même d'autant plus…

Magnétique.

D'un miaulement aguicheur il entreprit de se sécher contre la partie non humide du sabreur éveillant en lui un désir ardant.

« T'es pénible ! » Lança le Varia en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

A la suite de longs mélanges salivaires agrémentés de caresses, le félin se détacha de son propriétaire officiel puis se leva afin d'exposer aux yeux de celui-ci l'intégralité de son enveloppe charnelle, lui présentant ainsi un endroit particulier.

Comme hypnotisé la tête argentée entreprit de prendre soin de ce dernier presque aussi imposant que le sien enclenchant les grondements de plaisir de son partenaire. Il n'oublia pas de savonner la cavité avant que l'animal ne se retourne, l'invitant du regard à poursuivre, le félidé semblait lui intimer par celui-ci qu'il le pouvait car_ il_ voulait bien le lui permettre.

Le propriétaire s'emboita doucement en son compagnon soupirant d'un même ravissement que ce dernier entamant sa quête de satisfaction. L'action se montrait si intense que l'eau en débordait du bassin, après de longues minutes relativement sensuelles, ils parvinrent à frôler et même s'emparer de ce qu'ils convoitaient.

Squalo à bout de souffle retira enfin tout son habillement et s'accouda à la baignoire, le chat qui n'était, semblait-il, pas totalement repu, commença à balader ses doigt_s _près du corps de l'homme partageant son espace jusqu'à déclencher un :

« VOI! HIBANEKO ! ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ! T'es venu DIX ANS trop tôt pour tenter quoi que ce soit sur MOI !»

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire...

!~XSW~!

Cela faisait un bon moment que le Varia illusionniste et le mystérieux hybride se trouvait au milieu de foret, ainsi le premier cité finit par demander :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là ? »

Mukiguru ne réagit pas se contentant de rester assis au bord de la rivière.

« Tu me ramènes ou je rentre tout seul… »

Une veine de frustration naissait sur le front de l'hybride.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'on fait là je continuerais d'être… »

« Kufufufu.~ » Coupa l'animal d'un air faussement contenté.

« Tu sais que ton cri ou ton… Rire ? Finira pas être lassants… ? » Le chercha Fran de plus belle.

Cette fois l'animal ne rit pas une seconde, regardant glacialement le jeune homme avant de l'agripper s'envolant avec lui, il laissa le corps de ce dernier suspendu dans les airs par la cheville.

« Waouh… C'est drôlement haut dis donc… » Confia Fran d'un ton monotone empêchant son chapeau de tomber.

La tête bleue nuit fit mine de lâcher l'adolescent, de plus en plus sérieusement en le laissant doucement glisser.

« Oh oh… Me lâche pas j'ai compris… » Capitula le mis en danger.

« Kufufufufufufufu.~ » Rit le victorieux redescendant ainsi des cieux avec Fran s'accrochant à lui pour son plus grand divertissement.

« Tu n'es pas juste un mi-aigle toi n'est ce pas ? »

D'un sourire malicieux l'hybride laissa apparaitre une queue tigrée ainsi que des oreilles du même calibre.

« Je me disais aussi… » Affirma naturellement le jeune homme.

!~XSW~!

« Je l'ai trouvé pendant la mission et je n'en veux pas. Fais en ce que tu voudras, déchet. » Lança le meneur à l'adresse du blondinet du groupe.

« Ushishishi… Et en quel honneur ? »

« Ce déchet de Fran te manque. » Répondit impérativement le chef.

« Un prince comme moi n'a pas besoin de lui pour se distraire, et ça fait moins d'une demi-journée. » Balaya le sanglant d'un geste de main.

Xanxus afficha une expression de grande indifférence face à ses faibles défenses, il voulait à présent en finir au plus vite et tendit donc la laisse à son interlocuteur.

« Ushishishi… C'est un hybride de pédigrée souverain à ce que je vois, tout à fait digne de moi. » Reprit l'homme en s'approchant de sa nouvelle propriété.

Le sang mêlé en question se mit à grogner lorsque Bel s'empara de sa laisse lui montrant par la même occasion les crocs.

« Ushishishishishi~. Il sera très amusant à dresser... Vraiment. »

!~XSW~!

Hibaneko sentait le propre en sortant de la chambre tout comme Squalo qui, lui, avait encore les cheveux bien mouillés, ce dernier était d'ailleurs doté des traces de dent sur la moitié du cou ainsi qu'une partie de la main.

« Toi… Faudra faire quelque chose pour ces putains morsures ! » Se plaignit l'adulte en se rendant dans le couloir pour tomber sur Bel, Xanxus ainsi qu'une nouvelle tête.

« Ushishishi… Mais qui voilà ? »

« ET MERDE ! C'EST QUOI ENCORE CA ? » S'emporta très vite le vice-capitaine de la Varia agitant son arme dans la direction voulue.

« Ne pose pas une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse… Dé. Chet. »

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

Trad du titre : Mukiginu est dangereux et il en est de même pour ses ailes_ **C'est pas littérale mais c'est un truc de ce gout là =) **_

Vous voulez savoir où est sorti Xanxus ? XD Et bah vous en aurez une idée dans _A tendencious master_, na ! XD _**La gosse que voici a parlé**_

Bon c'était mon pitit cadeau, je m'absente encore jusqu'à dimanche soir au plus tard donc…

A bientôt~ ^^

PS: En tout cas, je ne vous oublie pas lecteurs de l'ombre~ =p


End file.
